Prey
Prey is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of AMC's The Walking Dead and the sixth episode of the second half of the season. It aired March 17, 2013 at 9/8c on AMC. Plot Synopsis In a flashback, Andrea and Michonne warm themselves by a campfire. Andrea asks Michonne about her pet walkers. "They deserved what they got," Michonne says. "They weren't human to begin with." In present-day Woodbury, The Governor bolts the pets' chains to the wall of the interrogation room, smiling to himself as he tests their reach. Meanwhile, Andrea and Milton watch as Martinez loads a stockpile of guns onto a truck. "I thought there was a deal on the table," Andrea says. "I'm sure it's just a precaution," Milton replies. Back in the interrogation room, The Governor lays out tools on a table beside an old dentist chair. Milton urges him to reconsider his plans for Michonne, but The Governor insists on avenging Penny. "It's all that matters," says The Governor. Later, Milton divulges to Andrea that The Governor will kill everyone at the prison whether or not he gets Michonne. He takes Andrea to the second level of the interrogation building and shows her The Governor's torture chamber through a grate in the wall. The Governor then enters the chamber. Andrea aims her gun at him, but Milton wrenches it away. "I knew Philip before he became The Governor," Milton says later. "That man still exists." Andrea declares she's leaving to warn Rick. On the street, Martinez orders Andrea to relinquish her gun per The Governor's orders. The Governor approaches and explains he wants to protect Andrea from the violence. He asks her to accompany him to the rendezvous with Rick the next day, and she agrees. Afterward, Andrea approaches Tyreese and Sasha as they're guarding the wall, and tries to lure them away. When they refuse, she confesses that she's leaving Woodbury. "The Governor is not what he seems to be," she warns before fleeing. The Governor interrogates Tyreese and Sasha about Andrea's escape. "This isn't a prison camp, is it?" Tyreese asks. The Governor reassures them he's merely concerned for Andrea's safety. After the meeting, Milton implores The Governor to let Andrea go. The Governor realizes that Milton disclosed the ambush plan to Andrea and slams Milton against a wall. Meanwhile, Andrea sprints down the road to the prison. Back in Woodbury, Allen yells at Tyreese for jeopardizing their standing with The Governor. They argue over the past: Allen blames Tyreese for emasculating him in front of his family. Martinez rounds them up for a task. Andrea ducks into the forest as The Governor's truck approaches. While she hides, a group of walkers attack, but she manages to kill them with her knife. Martinez brings Tyreese's group to the walker pit and asks for help rounding up the dead. Tyreese refuses to participate in a plan that involves feeding people to biters. He offers to leave Woodbury, but Allen intervenes and they fight. He claims that Tyreese always made him look weak, in front of his wife, Donna and son, Ben. Tyreese is able to easily pin him to the ground and hold him over the walker pit. Allen yells "Come on! Do it!", and Tyreese pulls him away from the walkers. Meanwhile, The Governor tracks down Andrea in his truck and chases her across a field. She flees to an abandoned warehouse. The Governor finds the warehouse and stalks Andrea inside. He corners her at the door to a stairwell. She opens the door and slips behind it, releasing a herd of walkers on The Governor. She escapes as The Governor's screams echo behind her. In the middle of the night, an unknown person douses the pit walkers in gasoline and lights them on fire. Andrea reaches the prison perimeter and waves to the guard tower. But before Rick can spot her, The Governor tackles Andrea to the ground, putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. The next morning, Shumpert arrives at the pit and finds the scorched walkers. The Governor returns to Woodbury in his truck and tells Martinez that Andrea is still on the loose. Martinez reports on the burned walkers, and his suspicion that Tyreese is responsible. The Governor tells Tyreese and Sasha that the pit walkers were just a scare tactic and were never intended to kill people. Tyreese apologizes for being difficult. The Governor asks where Tyreese found the gasoline. "Come again?" Tyreese asks, confused. The Governor tells them to forget about it. Later, The Governor runs into Milton on the street. "It's a real shame about the pits," says Milton. "I hope you find out who did it." "Already have," The Governor replies, eyeing Milton. Meanwhile, in The Governor's torture chamber, a gagged and bound Andrea sits strapped to the dentist chair, the Pet Walkers' chains dangling behind her. Other Cast Co-Stars *Tyler Chase as Ben. *Travis Love as Bowman. *Daniel Thomas May as Allen. Uncredited *Dango Nguyen as Unnamed Woodbury Survivor 1. *Moses J. Moseley as Pet Walker #1. *Theshay West as Pet Walker #2. *Coleman Youmans as Hook Walker. *Lauren Henneberg as Walker. *Demetrice Jackson as Walker. *Keith Andrew Gostel as Woodbury Survivor. *William Tokarsky as Woodbury Survivor. *Joseph Setticase as Woodbury Survivor. Deaths *None Trivia *The title refers to Andrea being The Governor's prey. **This episode was originally titled "Killer Within, Part II," but was later changed to "Prey." *This is the fourth episode that a majority of the cast does not appear, the first being "18 Miles Out", the second being "Walk With Me" and the third being "Clear". *Rick and Michonne are the only prison group members that make appearances in this episode. **This is the first episode where Rick appears but does not speak. **Michonne's appearance is a flashback, where she and Andrea were camping out before they came to Woodbury. *The song that plays during the closing scenes is "You are the Wilderness" by Voxhaul Broadcast. *If you look closely at the unknown person setting the walkers alight, you can see that the gloves belong to Milton. **The lighter used to burn the walker pits is very similar to the lighter Daryl Dixon used to light his cigarette, in the episode "Arrow on the Doorpost", although it may just be a coincidence. *When The Governor whistles in the warehouse, he whistles the tune of the song that he sung to Penny, "Made to Suffer". References Category:TV Episodes